1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a remaining sheet volume detecting apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among various devices that load a sheet on a loading unit, feed the sheet loaded on the loading unit, and process the sheet, devices having a function to detect a remaining volume of sheets are known.
For example, in an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a compound device, a paper feed tray to load recording paper as the sheets is provided, but there is a function to detect and report a remaining volume of recording paper (sheets) loaded within the paper feed tray for the purpose of easily determining whether or not all pages can be printed when a document is printed.